2Ch 14/kjv
: }|1| 14:1 So Abijah slept with his fathers, and they buried him in the city of David: and Asa his son reigned in his stead. In his days the land was quiet ten years. }} : }|2| 14:2 And Asa did that which was good and right in the eyes of the LORD his God: }} : }|3| 14:3 For he took away the altars of the strange gods, and the high places, and brake down the images, and cut down the groves: }} : }|4| 14:4 And commanded Judah to seek the LORD God of their fathers, and to do the law and the commandment. }} : }|5| 14:5 Also he took away out of all the cities of Judah the high places and the images: and the kingdom was quiet before him. }} : }|6| 14:6 And he built fenced cities in Judah: for the land had rest, and he had no war in those years; because the LORD had given him rest. }} : }|7| 14:7 Therefore he said unto Judah, Let us build these cities, and make about them walls, and towers, gates, and bars, while the land is yet before us; because we have sought the LORD our God, we have sought him, and he hath given us rest on every side. So they built and prospered. }} : }|8| 14:8 And Asa had an army of men that bare targets and spears, out of Judah three hundred thousand; and out of Benjamin, that bare shields and drew bows, two hundred and fourscore thousand: all these were mighty men of valour. }} : }|9| 14:9 And there came out against them Zerah the Ethiopian with an host of a thousand thousand, and three hundred chariots; and came unto Mareshah. }} : }|10| 14:10 Then Asa went out against him, and they set the battle in array in the valley of Zephathah at Mareshah. }} : }|11| 14:11 And Asa cried unto the LORD his God, and said, LORD, it is nothing with thee to help, whether with many, or with them that have no power: help us, O LORD our God; for we rest on thee, and in thy name we go against this multitude. O LORD, thou art our God; let not man prevail against thee. }} : }|12| 14:12 So the LORD smote the Ethiopians before Asa, and before Judah; and the Ethiopians fled. }} : }|13| 14:13 And Asa and the people that were with him pursued them unto Gerar: and the Ethiopians were overthrown, that they could not recover themselves; for they were destroyed before the LORD, and before his host; and they carried away very much spoil. }} : }|14| 14:14 And they smote all the cities round about Gerar; for the fear of the LORD came upon them: and they spoiled all the cities; for there was exceeding much spoil in them. }} : }|15| 14:15 They smote also the tents of cattle, and carried away sheep and camels in abundance, and returned to Jerusalem. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *